SoMa's Love Story
by Lily Etolia
Summary: takes place in the little demon room. song-fic
1. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

I don't own Soul Eater or Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not

Maka was in the little demon room in Soul's mind. She had just Maka chopped him and they were about to dance. The mood was serious. That is, until the little demon put on the wrong record. The song are you gonna kiss me or not started playing.

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

Both Maka and Soul started blushing. The thought that went through their heads was: _**There's no way he/she likes me**_

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

Soul started thinking about what he'd do if Maka said that to him.

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

_So I took a chance_

_Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee_

_And you smiled and said to me_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

They continued dancing, feeling the mischievous little demons eyes on them.

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_And your momma cried_

_When you walked down the aisle_

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"_

_I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil_

_And saw your pretty smile and I said_

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what?_

_Look at all the love that we got_

_It ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_Yeah baby, I love you a lot_

_I really think we've got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

Looks like Soul's thinking went to good use. Maka looked straight at him, smiling widely, and asked, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Without a second thought, Soul leaned in and kissed her, and even though they were in his head, it felt so real to them.


	2. Monster

I don't own nothin!

Monster

Maka had just slipped into the madness of the black blood. It awakened a new Maka that Soul never would have wanted to fight.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Maka had been holding in a lot of rage. Any sane person would have thought she was a monster. Not Soul. To him she looked beautiful.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Maka was still able to think normally, and her first thought was, 'I am such a monster.'

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Maka wanted the battle to end before she became permanently crazy.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

The secret to monster Maka lay right beneath her skin, in her veins. The black blood inside of her caused this all. She hated it, but it was the only way to defeat Crona.

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

Maka knew that her soul was about to give in to being insane.

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

In her body, no one could hear her screams of protest. She wondered why she did this and didn't listen to Soul when he told her not to.

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

Maka screamed two words into Soul's mind. The words were "SAVE ME!"

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, it's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Crona lay on the floor, passed out. Soul changed back into human form and walked over to Maka. She looked at Soul when he got over to her. She started thinking out loud.

"I feel like such a monster." Is what she said.

"You're not a monster, Maka. You did what anyone in their right mind would." He told her.

"What, voluntarily go crazy for no good reason?"

"No, being brave and almost sacrificing yourself for what you believe in."

"No, I was not being br-," Soul cut her off by kissing her. Neither of them stopped to breath until the last possible second until they absolutely needed air.

"We need to move on before the kishin is woken."

A/N: Like it? Leave what you think in a review for cookies!


End file.
